onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 86
|chapters = 859 - 869 |jname = 四皇暗殺作戦 |rname = Yonkō Ansatsu Sakusen |ename = Emperor Assassination Plan |page = 224 |date = August 4, 2017 (JP)One Piece Volume 86: (Japanese) Shueisha - Amazon U.S. - Amazon U.K. May 1, 2018 (US) May 17, 2018 (UK) |isbn = (JP) ISBN 978-4-08-881198-7 (US) ISBN 978-1-97-470042-4 }} Volume 86 is titled "Yonko Assassination Plan". Cover and Volume Illustration The outside cover is red, the title logo is alternating baby blue and white, and the author's name is written in purple. In the center of the cover are Bege, Luffy, and Caesar Clown (in his Gastino disguise) with their heads squished against each other; in front of them at the bottom are Sanji and Pudding in their wedding apparel looking at each other. In the background are Bege's family and crew; from right to left are Charlotte Chiffon, Capone Pez, Gotti, and Vito. Bege, Gotti, and Vito are holding their KX Launchers. Behind them is a giant wedding cake. Author's Note |} Chapters *859. : Bege reveals how they will execute their plan to assassinate Big Mom, and the day of the wedding soon arrives. *860. : Jinbe intends to betray Big Mom and notifies the Sun Pirates. The emperors of the Underworld are escorted to the tea party. The last of the Three Sweet Commanders, Katakuri, is introduced. Big Mom arrives and the tea party finally commences. *861. : Bege reviews the assassination plan as the wedding is about to start. *862. : The wedding begins, and Sanji renders Pudding unable to shoot him. Luffy then enters the wedding venue. *863. : Luffy tries to weaken Big Mom by breaking a portrait of Mother Carmel, but Katakuri stops him. However, Brook comes in and breaks the portrait. *864. : Big Mom is left stunned, and her crew goes after the Straw Hat-Fire Tank alliance. Some of them prepare to execute the plan to massacre the Vinsmoke Family. *865. : Big Mom sees the broken Carmel portrait and screams, incapacitating her crew, and Sanji rescues his family. Big Mom begins remembering her past. *866. : As a child, Big Mom was raised by Mother Carmel in an orphanage on Elbaf. However, she earned the wrath of the giants there after going on a rampage. *867. : After the Elbaf incident, Big Mom's orphanage was relocated to another island. During her birthday party, however, Mother Carmel and the orphans all disappeared. *868. : Big Mom remembers the start of her pirating career while in the present Bege and two of his men prepare to assassinate her. However, her screams nullify their weapons and destroy the mirror that would have been used for the assassins' escape, and her crew regains their composure and closes in on the alliance. *869. : With no escape, Bege turns into a human fortress to shelter the alliance but quickly finds himself besieged by the crew. Big Mom then regains her senses and attacks Bege herself. SBS Notes *Brook's favorite food is revealed. *The cat from Hawkin's crew is named Faust and is confirmed to be a mink. *Charlotte Joscarpone and Charlotte Mascarpone, two of Big Mom's children, are named and identified. They are revealed to be members of the Snakeneck Tribe, making them the first named tribe members along with Amande. *Some of Zepo and the Nox Pirates history is revealed. Zepo is revealed to be Bepo's older bother. *Several characters birthdays are revealed. Those characters are Charlotte Pudding, Vinsmoke Reiju, Kin'emon, Nojiko, Bell-mère, Mr.5, Toto, Terracotta, Pekoms, Kaya, Kanjuro, Tamago, Riku Doldo III, Blue Gilly, Pedro, and Charlotte Smoothie. The Going Merry is also included. Volume Changes References Site Navigation ca:Volum 86 fr:Tome 86 pl:Tom 86 Category:One Piece Volumes